Almost isn't enough
by Morgana10
Summary: Inncoence, is only a figure of speech
1. Poem

Almost innocent….

Almost isn't enough

To us death means nothing

They're just someone who got in the way

To us good is nothing 

It's just something blocking the way

You say we were almost innocent 

But almost is never enough


	2. Meeting Hermione

I'm a snake. Cold blooded to the core. I'm a witch, no seriously I am. I'm a sixth year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I remember why I ended in Slytherin. I was in Gryffindor my first year, but after hearing what that pompous Ron Weasel (AKA Weasely) said about me, I went to Professor Dumbledore and asked to be switched. From all the hate the hat re-sorted me into Slytherin. I grew up later on with an attitude, a snaky background, an known to be a slut, and a bitch. Hell I was almost as bad as Pansy. What should I care anyway, it doesn't matter. 

It was September again. Always like every year I dressed like the good girl for mum and dad and said my fond farewells. I walked onto the train and found an empty compartment and took my regular clothes out of my trunk. I peeled off my stupid loose, plain colored goody-too-shoed shirt and my baggy pants, standing in my lacey black underwear and bra. I heard the compartment door open and a deep gasp, from a man. A smell of fresh pine, and mint entered my nose. I knew it wasn't anyone from Slytherin, so I turned around only to come face to face with the purest green eyes I've ever seen. Ah my favorite Gryffindor, Harry Potter. 

"Liking the view Potter?" I asked him as I pulled on my skin tight leather pants and applied the chains to accent it. 

"Um….Granger what… what are you doing standing in a compartment with only your underwear on?" asked Potter, his eyes still wandering my body. 

"I was getting changed, you're welcome to stay if you want." I told him winking slyly at him. 

"Um, thanks I guess." mumbled Potter

"Well are you going to turn around or you gonna watch?" I asked 

He blushed furiously and turned around. I smiled at his blush and put on my black shirt. It was tight and written a crossed it said MADE. I loved this shirt. It showed my stomach a bit and was cut pretty low.

"You can look now Potter." I told him from behind him whispering it into his ear. I giggled slightly as I saw and felt him shiver. 

"Thanks Granger, but why aren't you with your Slytherin friends?" he asked 

"Oh cause I'm getting ready to go see one of my clients Potter, I could pencil you in if ya wanted?" I asked raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Um no thanks Granger, I'll pass." he told me with a cold look 

"Ok your loss. Oh and hey mind watching my stuff for me I'll be back in a few hours or so, ok. Thanks you're a doll." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Why I kissed him on the cheek I do even know. Oh well I have a date with Mr. Malfoy. 

Almost Innocent….

Almost isn't enough 

You say I could've been an angel 

But do you think I really care?

You say I could've gone really far,

But as you see I'm already their.

Look closely you blinded fool

Do I look like an angel to you?

I was almost innocent 

But almost isn't enough


	3. Hermione gets a surprise

*Hermoine's POV*

I walked out of the compartment leaving Mr. Potter in a complete daze. I hope he liked the view. I laughed a little. I 

walked down to the compartment where I already knew Draco would be. I walked down and I heard sounds though coming from 

the compartment. I opened the door and to my socking and surprise I saw Draco, my Draco, cheating on me and with Pansy no 

less.

"Draco?" I choked out. I know I dated and made out with other guys, but Draco and I have always been closer then that.

I know he does the same but something like this.

"Hmmm... shit Moine!" said Draco pushing Pansy lightly out of his way.

"What's what's going on?" I asked him

"He's with me now mudblood, get used to it. I win you lose." spat Pansy with an evil smirk.

"Draco, is she telling me the truth?" I looked up at him teary eyed. Draco was the only one to accept me. 

He even though he knew I was a mudblood we talked and he understood me. I was adopted and that's where I got it from. 

His family took me in after my parents died, we got to know each other we spent time together, we learned everything about 

one another and we just clicked. I know we both sleep around but we still always ended back up in each others arms. 

"Why Draco?" I asked.

"Listen Moine it was great while it lasted but I'm with Pansy now and I'm a lot more satisfied." said Draco

"So I won't be seeing you any more." said Draco

"Yea so leave!" hissed Pansy

I didn't even bother to return a response I ran, I ran all the way back to the other compartment. I tripped over the 

entry way and fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Oh God I must be a mess, I'm sorry." I told who ever I ran into. 

"It's ok Granger, but what happened?" asked Potter seeming almost concerned. 

"It's nothing Potter." I hissed lightly, still as tears poured down my face.

"Please tell my Hermoine, God it feels weird calling you that again." spoke Potter.

"What's wrong with you. ever since I was transferred to Slytherin I've been mean and hurtful towards you, why, why do you

care?" I asked 

"Because I never saw you as a nerd, book worm, or later on as a slut or a whore, I always did see you as a friend Moine,

even when you left I had some hope you'd come back to Gryffindor." said Harry 

"So will you tell me what happened, please." he asked. 

"Potter, erm Harry I mean, listen something happened between me and Draco, that's all." I told him turning away.

"Hermoine, why do you care, he doesn't deserve you?" He told me. 

"Nice going Harry we got it all, Granger you're toast, crying an all caught on tape." said the Weasel grinning evilly.

"What? Harry? What's going on?" I asked. I opened up to him and he betrayed me just like Draco.

"Sorry Granger we're showing the school how weak you are." said Ginny Weasley

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU! HARRY IA IT TRUE?" I yelled.

"Yes." he mumbled.

"Right fine, go ahead but I'm warning you, I'll get you back." I threatened ad I walked on

I could've been the good girl

And do everything I was told

But what's the fun in that life 

Never being Bold

I could've been the innocent angel 

With a pure heart of gold

But I'm the devil's child

Born to be wild and free

I never do as I'm told.

And to be an innocent angel '

Would destroy who I am 

And being Almost innocent is never enough for 

Almost most innocent 

Almost isn't enough.


	4. Hermione's Revenge and Faye's Arrival

*Hermoine's POV* 

I was pissed. I was totally pissed. I mean how could I have been so stupid! He lied and tricked me! I'll get him though, oh I'll get my revenge. I can't wait. I heard the door opening and a soft, smooth, song-bird voice sang out.

"Excuse me, um do ya mind if I sit here?" asked a girl who looked about my age and was a little taller. She had long curly brown hair, almost a honey color, and her eyes were green, but more of a jaded green then emerald. 

"Oh, yea, sure go ahead." I told her.

"Thanks, I've not had a pleasant morning." she said

"Neither have I." I responded.

"Oh by the by I'm Faye." she said

"I'm Hermoine, head girl." I told her 

"I ran into the head boy just a few minutes ago, he seemed kind of nice." said Faye

"Oh really what he look like?" I asked with curiosity.

"I think it was Harry Potter. Yes that's it." said Faye 

"And you're not surprised?" I asked questioningly 

"No not really my grandfather told me all about him. Also Hermoine you're going to be moved from houses to another." said Faye as her eyes glazed over a bit.

"HUH? How do ya know that?" I asked looking at her strangely. 

"I'm a seer." responded Faye

"Oh wow cool. I've never believed in divination though." I told her. I was beginning to like her. 

"Oh by the way who's your grandfather?" I asked

"Oh you already know him. Grandfather Albus Dumbledore."Said Faye.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" I yelled 

"Yup, that's my grandfather." said Faye 

"Wow!" 

*Harry's POV*

I sat in the compartment with Ron Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville just wondering, did I do the right thing. I remember back when we were in our first year. Hermoine was so pretty then and is even more gorgeous now. I regret everything that has happened between us. I hope she'll forgive me, but why should she Potter, you idiot you messed up everything again! I've to get that tape from Ron and make everything up to her.

*In the Great Hall after all first years have been sorted*

"I have a very important announcement to make. My granddaughter has just transferred to Hogwarts from America and shall now be sorted. Faye please come out here." said Dumbledore as his eyes shone with pride. 

Faye walked out in front of all the students and sat on the chair, as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. 

"Hmmm, well this is interesting Miss Faye, let's see you remind me of another student of mine, you would do fine in two houses, well let's see. You shall be------ GRYFFINDOR!" 

Thousands of claps, and hollers were heard throughout the Great Hall. 

"I'm so proud of you Faye." said Professor Dumbledore as he hugged his granddaughter. 

"Thank you grandpa, I'm happy to be here." Replied Faye. 

Faye walked down to heer seat and signaled Hermoine , for their plan of action to begin. A loud CRASH was heard at the Gryffindor table. Slime, mud, and pigs blood poured down on Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Neivelle and in smokey letter in the sky wrote, Who's the mudblood now? Laughter was heard from all the table s but that of Gryffindor. 

"Well looks like you'll need showers, right Mr. Potter?" asked Faye 

"Yeah I guess so." replied Harry 

"Oh and Harry, leave my best friend alone, seeing as her revenge has only just begun." said Faye as she walked out of the Great Hall. 


	5. Harry and Hermione hook up

It had been two months, since that incident in the Great Hall, and Faye and Hermoine were inseparable. A lot has happened 

since that incident in the Great Hall. Hermoine was re-sorted into Gryffindor, Faye and her had been best friends. Her and 

Faye have made some terrible pranks on her old friends in Slytherin, some might have even given the infamous Marauders a run 

for their money. Hermoine had eventually forgiven Harry after he spent two month apologizes, and he and Ron were on speaking 

terms. Faye was becoming quite popular and well known not only for her pranks but her singing voice. In November a talent 

show took hold and Faye had sung her heart out to the school. Now in December the school was having it's annual Christmas 

Ball. Hermoine and Harry being prefects had an obligation since both Head Boy and Head Girl were sick and no one else would 

take the job they had to create and design the ball decorations. 

"Harry! Harry James Potter come down here this very minute or you'll be sorry!" Hermoine yelled up to Harry who was still in 

the boys dormitory. 

"Alright Moine I'm coming, just give me a minute." he yelled back. 

"You two seem to be getting along well." said Faye

"Yea we are I guess. Oh my God! Who did you snog?" asked Hermoine looking Faye over once .

"What! I didn't snog anyone!" Faye responded 

"Yes you did! I know you did ! I can tell, your lips are swollen and all red, and oh my god you've got a HICKEY!" yelled 

Hermoine. Giggling like crazy

"What she laughing about?" asked Harry as he came down with notes, books, and his bag

"Nothing! Let's go Harry we have a lot of work to do." gasped Hermoine 

"Right. Well we'll see you later Faye." said Harry 

"Yea ok, bye. Don't do anything I would!" Faye called after us 

"Don't forget you're telling me later." yelled Hermoine

Harry and Hermoine wandered the halls to a passage way. They walked threw and wandered slowly down the tunnel.

  
"So exactly where does this lead?" asked Hermoine

"You'll see. So stop being so impatient." responded Harry 

Harry pulled Hermoine along the tunnel, holding onto her hand tightly. When they finally reached the end of the tunnel Harry 

mumbled a few words and as he opened it, Hermoine felt a great deal of warmth flood over her. 

"Harry where are we?" asked Hermoine 

"We're in the Shrieking Shack but I cleaned it up a bit so it'll be more comfortable." responded Harry smiling slyly at her. 

"OK, I am kind of cold though, do you have anything to warm this place up like a blanket or something?" Hermoine asked 

shivering 

"I could always warm ya up." said Harry winking at her.

"Naw a blanket would be fine or a fire maybe something to eat I don't care ." said Hermoine still shivering.

"Ok don't get all hostile on me." Said Harry walking out of the room. 

Hermoine went and sat on the sofa that was fixed to be more comfortable. She sat starring out the window to the moon above. 

"In my mystic mirth

Stirring lightly in my bliss

Instilling him in my mind 

I wish inspiring minds link

My spirit drifts in infinity." Hermoine said out loud still gazing at the moon. She hadn't heard Harry coming back in the 

room holding blankets and butter beer. 

"That was nice. When did you starting writing poetry?" asked Harry sitting down next to her. 

"WHAT! Oh Harry it's just you! You scared me. Oh that, you heard that?" she asked, blushing lightly. 

"Yea I heard it. It sounded nice. You're pretty good. I just hope your designing skills are too." said Harry handing her a 

blanket and butter beer. 

"Thanks. I think we'll do fine with this project. We're both creative and smart. We'll think of something." said Hermoine, 

smiling up at Harry 

It had been a few hours, and Harry and Hermoine were still working on the plans for the ball. It had gotten very late into 

the night almost eleven o'clock and it had started to snow. 

"Moine look, it's snowing." said Harry in amazement.

"Hmm? Snow?" mumbled Hermoine 

Harry looked upon Hermoine and she was beginning to drift into sleep. She looked peaceful, and so beautiful. Hermoine's 

sleepiness took over her and she slumped over into Harry's lap. Harry looked down and blushed scarlet as she snuggled closer 

into his chest. Harry sat their and thought, 

"She really is beautiful isn't she? God why didn't I notice before! It is nice having her sleep in my lap. Get a grip 

Potter! She's only a friend! But that's not all I want her to be." 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermoine moaned in her sleep. 

"Hermoine? Are you ok?" Harry whispered silently as he stroked her hair softly

"Hmm, Harry. Your warm." mumbled Hermoine into his chest. 

"Moine? Come sleepy head wake up." Said Harry gently as he shook her awake.

"Huh? Harry what happened? Did I fall asleep?" Hermoine asked him 

"Yea, ya did. It's ok though. You're kind of cute when you sleep." Harry spoke in a husky voice. 

"Harry…" Hermoine started but was cut off. 

Harry slammed his lips to hers. He pulled her into his lap massaging her lips with own. Hermoine was in shock for a few 

seconds but responded with the same passion that Harry was using. Their lips moved in a rhythmic beat together. Harry was 

becoming impatient with blankets separating them, and him not being able to hold her in his arms. Hermoine pulls away. 

"Harry, stop please." Gasped Hermoine, breathing hardly.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" he asked worried she was going to reject him

"Nothing Harry, you did nothing wrong, but I think if were going to be in this relationship we should take it slow." 

Hermoine told him softly wiping a few strands hairs out of his face. 

"I've liked you for so long. I'm just sorry I never said something, until now." said Harry

"It's ok. we should get back. we have classes tomorrow." said Hermoine. 

"Moine, babe today's Saturday." said Harry 

"Oh yea." said Hermoine blushing like crazy. 

"Let's just stay here for a while and watch the snow." Said Harry moving so Hermoine was sitting in his lap snuggled 

together in the blankets watching the snow. 

*In Gryffindor Common Room*

Faye sat in one of the over sized and over stuffed chairs looking outside. 

"It's beautiful isn't it." said a mysterious voice. 

"Yes it is." responded Faye

"I've missed you, I haven't seen you in so long." said the voice 

"I know. I wish I could've broken away, but I couldn't." Faye said in a remorseful voice. 

"But we're together now, let's go before everyone else wakes up." said the deep husky voice.

Faye stood her arms now draped around the mans waste as they snuck out of the portrait hole and to the Room of Requirement.

I was born the devil's daughter 

Not that of a saints

Everything I touch disintegrates 

The blood spilling from my fingers 

Has been spilt from that of another before 

And you wonder why I say intolerance is a bore 

I will never be that angel that you 

Love you dear. 

I was once Almost innocent 

But you've forgotten 

Almost isn't enough 


	6. Faye's Song

The sun was blazing threw the windows of the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Hermoine had been coming back to the Shack every night in November now it's December and they still were snuggled together on the couch. 

"Hmmm, Harry. Wake up sweetie. We need to get back to school." said a very sleepy Hermoine. (Now for those with one tracked minds they didn't do anything, yet HEHEHE)

"Moine," whined Harry, "we're on break. We don't have to go anywhere but back to bed."

"Harold James Potter get up this very minute or else I'll never kiss you again!" yelled Hermoine. 

"You wouldn't dare! Would you?" asked Harry 

"Oh wouldn't I." she challenged. 

"Well, fine be that way." Harry pouted that ever so adorable puppy dog eyes and lip. (taught to him by Sirius)

"Aw, sweetie don't do that! You know I can't resist the lip!" whined Hermoine as she saw Harry move closer to her. 

"Harry, no stay away!" Hermoine yelled running around to the other side of the couch. 

Harry and Hermoine spent the rest of the morning lounging about and resting, with a few wars in between.

*Faye's POV* 

Today is December 24th, Christmas Eve. I'm singing tonight at the Christmas Ball Hermoine and Harry designed. I hope they like me. I'm scared and I wish my boyfriend was here. I'm shaking. Hermoine and I have been getting ready for two hours already and were putting on the finishing touches. Hermoine is in an emerald green dress and her hair is straightened and down, she looks beautiful. She's wearing this pendant Harry gave her. I was a lion, the Gryffindor lion exactly, It was a locket and in the center f the lion near the heart is a ruby stone. On the back said. To: Lily With Love: James. That pendant was his mothers and he gave it to her. I on the other hand was in a deep red gown like Hermoine's, low cut in the chest, tight at the waste and flowing. My hair was up and curls hung down framing my face. Tonight was the night everyone saw whom I was dating. I looked at the clock and got Hermoine. We headed downstairs to the Common Room. From their was my journey of a lifetime. 

*Great Hall*

"Good evening everyone. Welcome you this years holiday dance and I hope you all enjoy tonight's performance. Tonight Faye Dumbledore shall be singing for you all. Please give a round of applause for Faye as she sings tonight. 

*Faye's POV* 

This was it. I was changed for my performance. I was in a shirt little Santa costume and had a little Santa hat on to. I hoped they liked me. Well here goes nothing. I walked out on stage and heard everyone go silent. I went to the microphone. 

"Tonight I've chosen this song to sing and dedicate this song to a very special guy out their. So if the band will accompany me I'll get started." I spoke and I heard the crowd clapping . 

The music started, I waited a few seconds and I started in a low sexy voice with my song.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight,"

I sang slowly swaying my hips as I walked off the stage through the crowds. I stopped once in a while at certain guys to tease them a bit. 

"Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo,"

I was at Harry and Hermoine now, so for a little fun I sat on Harry's lap as I sang. I put my arms around his neck playing with his hair. I could feel Hermoine glaring so I leap off his lap and worked my way around through guys, but now was revenge. I spotted me target he was gonna get it for hurting Moine.

"Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight," I sang on. Throwing my hat at Seamus Finnegan. I watched him blush as red as my dress. 

"Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." 

I sang as I wiggled my way in between Fred and George. Rubbing against them both. I heard them gasp as I moved away. I found my final prey. 

"Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo," 

I sang walking and toying with Blaise my eyes never leaving my prey, but the little prick tried grabbing me and holding me their. I dug one of my heels into his foot and kept singing. 

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight,"

I sang making my way towards him swaying, watching his every move making sure he watched me. I watched his eyes follow me, my body my every move.  
  
"Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight." 

I finished as I was sitting on his lap. I whispered in his ear,

"Happy Christmas Malfoy, looks like someone needs a shower." I whispered to him as I got up and bowed to my applause. I walked back to the stage. 

"Thanks everybody for your applause." I said as I heard wolf whistles and cat calls. 

"Thanks everybody I'll be back in a little while to sing another song." I said and walked back stage. 

I felt someone grab me from behind. 

:Think you're pretty smart don't ya Faye? Well let me tell ya something ever pull something like that with me again I'll," said the voice 

"You'll what Malfoy?" I challenged 

"I'll do this you little tease." He spoke in a raspy voice as he kissed me. I acknowledged what happened and swung my arms around him, deepening the kiss as much as I could. Draco went and slammed to the wall pressing our bodies even closer. We finally pulled away from each other. I looked into his eyes. 

"I've wanted to do that all day." I spoke softly as I settled in against his chest.

"Me too. God I missed you." he spoke just as quite holding me close to his body. 

That's right I was dating my best friends ex. I couldn't help him. I love him. We've always been on and off, but now this stays, I won't lose him again. 

In an everlasting world of rain

Pouring down upon my pain 

Living in a world of guilt 

Tearing down the world I built


	7. Hermione's Sorrow

*Still at Christmas Ball*

"I didn't like Faye hanging all over you like that Harry." said a very jealous and angry Hermione.

"Ah jealous Mione? Listen Mione she only did it to piss you off, ok, there is nothing to be worried about. I love you and only you. Remember that." said Harry taking her hands and kissing them gently.

"I love you too, it's just I didn't like her hanging on you, I'm the only girl that is to be in your lap." Hermione said moving into Harry's arms, as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

*Backstage in the dressing room*

"Draco, we…," Faye began but was cut off as Draco kissed his way down her pale neck. Sucking lightly on her pulse point. As he heard her groan and moan in pleasure did he move down towards her collar bone . 

"Draco stop, stop please." Faye gasped as Draco's hands massaged her breasts through her dress. Pushing lightly against his chest trying to break apart but to no avail.

"Draco, please." Faye tried once more and this time Draco was ailed to stop his movements.

"What! Why did you stop me?" asked a confused and aroused Draco.

"Because we shouldn't be doing this, at least not here." Faye exclaimed 

"You're right, I'm sorry it's just…" Draco trailed off pacing the room.

"I know, you think I like this too, you think I wanted to stop?" she questioned him.

"No it's just I've been without you, for three weeks. I've missed your touch, you, your kisses, everything. I know we shouldn't be doing this, not here and not now, but promise me that you'll meet me later in the Astronomy Tower after the ball about midnight." Draco spoke softly holding her back to his chest trailing soft sweet kisses on her shoulders.

"I promise I'll be their I won't forget." she replied melting slowly into his kissing, but before she knew it he was gone. 

*Back in the Ball Room*

"Harry do you think we could go?" asked Hermione

"Why? Don't you want to stay? He asked her

"I mean we did work our asses off on it." He reminded her. 

"Not really, I just feel like someone is watching me, and I don't like that feeling." she replied shaking slightly, as she felt the eyes pierce her back.

"Alright, just let me go tell Ron that we're going, ok?" he asked her. 

Hermione only nodded kissing Harry on the cheek softly and watched him walk away.

"Why are you shaking my pet?" asked a dark husky voice. The man owning the voice bent down near Hermione's cheek and kissed her softly. 

Hermione pulled away only to be dragged into the corridor and into an empty room behind a painting. 

"I've been looking for you Hermione." said the mysterious man. 

"Wh…what do you want with me?" Hermione stuttered softly

"You my dear, just you." the man came forth from the shadows and grabbed Hermione throwing her down violently onto a bed. As soon as Hermione hit the bed she was chained and gagged. 

She thrashed wildly on the be4d but was unable to move. The man stood before her only in pants standing over her. 

"Before this night is over I will have you." the voice spoke and left for a few moments. 

*Back in the Great Hall*

Harry was searching madly for Hermione. She was no where to be found. Harry went backstage looking for her but came across something much more interesting for the time. Harry began to hear noises, they sounded like voices but he wasn't sure. He came close to the room. 

  
"Faye come on, just one quick go, I can't last much longer like this." Draco whined to her. 

"Draco I told we can't, there are so many people and anyone of them could walk in." Faye responded 

Draco walked up behind her and started kissing down the back of her neck and shoulders and up and down the sides till she came to her left earlobe and sucked passionately on a certain soft spot. 

"Hmmm…. Draco." Faye moaned as he turned her and kissed her vehemently on the lips plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Harry ran from the room and out of the Great Hall and continued looking for Hermione. 

*Two hours later (in the room with Mione and the Voice)*

The mysterious dark man stood over Hermione's shuddering form. 

"Have no fear pet, I promise not to hurt you." the voice spoke in a cold and frightening voice

Hermione wiggled and moved but to no avail the man pinned her even further into the bed. Re-moving the gag in her mouth and replacing it with his tongue as he kissed her long, and ruff. The man's hands moved quickly down her body. Resting tightly on her hips. His mouth moved from her lips down her cheek where he felt tears of pain, suffering and anger. The man looked up at her. 

"Don't cry my dear I'm only for filling a promise you made to me long ago. " the man spoke and continued with his work. 

He reached into his pockets and took out his wand. Before Hermione could cry out he silenced her with a spell.

"I'm sorry dear but you should've screamed sooner." the voice mocked her. 

The man on top of Hermione pulled out a knife from his pocket after moving his wand to the side. Taking the knife to the top of her dress a slit open the top enough to reveal her breasts and the lacey emerald colored bra underneath. Taking the knife again the man slit the bra opened and took it aside along with the straps of the dress. 

"Beautiful." was the only thing the man said before he dipped his head down to suck upon her breasts. 

The man moved quickly to what seemed like forever though to Hermione as he continued to rap her. An hour passed by the time he finished with her. Not only had he raped her but he beat her up quite badly. The man removed the spell from her so she could speak. He stood in front of her still nude looking into her eyes. 

"Before you scream Hermione I thought you would like to know who I was." the man spoke. The man removed the spell used to change his voice and the in a deep Hungarian musky voice relieved his face. What Hermione saw scared her to no end. She screamed as loud as she could as she saw her once boyfriend yell the killing spell upon himself falling quickly to the floor. 

The man who raped Hermione and beaten her to no end, and caused her an eternity worth's of pain was none other then Victor Krum. 


	8. Hermione's shocking surprise and Faye's ...

*Hermione's POV*

It's been three months and is now March, since I was raped. I told everyone what happened when I was found. Krum is still in Prison and my relationship with Harry is even stronger then before. I have but one insecurity, my best friend, Faye, I know now she's hiding something from me, I don't know what it is but Harry knows too, but he even told me he's been sworn to secrecy. I was upset then . We got into this big fight. We didn't talk for a week. It ended when he came before me in the common room, even with all his friends their, and knelt before me taking my hands in his, he said, 

"Hermione my love for you will never end. I know that hiding this from you was terrible, but my promise I hold to myself, that I would never break my promises. I never want to hurt you, and I never will purposely. I hate having you made at me and I hate not being with you when you need me. I've loved you for so long and still do, please I don't know what to do if you don't forgive me." 

I was crying and I forgave him right then and their. The entire common room was clapping for us as I pulled him up from the floor onto the chair with me and kissed him. I've never felt this way about anyone. I love him. 

*Author's POV*

Harry walked into the Prefects room and throw his to Hermione's. He watched her for a few minutes, watching her sitting at the window seat looking out into the sunset. Walking towards her slowly.

"Mione…" Harry spoke softly wrapping his firm arms around her shoulders. 

Noticing her shiver and jump slightly as he held her. 

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked moving her slowly into his lap

"I was just thinking that's all." Hermione mumbled back. 

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked moving her faced so he could look into her eyes.

"About you, me, us, Faye, school, lots a things." Hermione turned away again looking back out towards the sky. 

"Well, maybe I could help you clear your mind." Harry murmurs slowly moving the collar of her shirt aside and kissing down her neck.

"Harry, stop. Please not now." Hermione spoke a little harshly. Pulling away and moving to the other side of the window. 

"What's wrong? Did I do anything to offend you?" Harry asked eyes filling with fear.

"No, Harry…, Harry you did nothing wrong it's Faye. I'm her best friend and she can't tell me a little secret. I've told her everything. I mean **EVERYTHING.** Why can't she trust me? Tell me Harry why can't she trust me?" sobbing slowly Hermione began to cry. 

"Shhh, oh sweetie. She just doesn't want to hurt you. If she tells you she might loose your friendship. Babe she loves you like a sister. Aw baby calm down please. Look I'm here, I love you, let me take that pain away." Harry cooed into her hair holding her close to his body. 

*Harry's thought's*

__

I can't have her be this close. She needs me though so I have to control my self. Think other things. Um…. Snape in a bikini, um Dumbledore doing the hula, McGonagall doing a pole dance. Hermione and I having sex on the bed. Shit! I did it again. I have to control my self. She needs me right now, and I can't be having horny thoughts right now.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione's voice rang out into his ears. 

"Harry! Harry, sweetie, are you ok?" Hermione asked from her spot on his lap. 

"Yea I'm fine." Harry responded. 

Hermione shifted slightly in Harry's lap sitting directly on his erection, feeling it dig into her lower back. Harry held back a moan as she moved. 

"Harry… um." Hermione stuttered 

Harry's face blushed as he went into hyper mode apologizing. Hermione couldn't hear him as her thought's took her away. 

*Hermione's thought's* 

__

Oh my God! Harry has a …! OH shit ! I can't believe I did that to him. I'm not even that hot looking right now. I haven't even done anything seductive. It's not to late though.

Hermione looked up at Harry. 

"Shhhh, it's ok Harry. I'm just glad you find me attractive." Hermione's voice was low and sensual 

"Of course I… I find you attractive, * gulp* why wouldn't I." Harry gasped as Hermione's hands ran up and down his chest as she rocked against his manhood. 

"I don't know, I just haven't been that sexy, yet." Hermione purred into his ears nibbling onto his ears softly. 

"Mione, *gulp* stop, please." Harry choked out 

"Why?" she asked innocently nibbling on his neck moving slowly down his neck. 

"Because I'm about to lose it if you don't." Harry growled as her hands traveled down his legs. 

"Then lose it already." Hermione spoke un-buttoning his shirt

"Done." Harry mumbled as he grabbed her up and slammed her lips to his. 

Harry lifted her up into his arms so she was straddling him and his back was to the window. Harry's tongue plunged repeatedly into her mouth roaming hers savagely. Hermione had finished with his shirt and pulled it off him. She pulled away and gazed down at his chest. 

"Qudditch has done you well." Hermione puffed softly catching her breath. 

Harry didn't respond, but attacked her neck slowly un-doing the buttons on her blouse. Getting frustrated with the buttons on her shirt and ripped them off her. Hermione gasped at his aggressiveness. 

"I don't mean to scare you, but you don't know how long I've wanted this." Harry growled against her skin kissing down her collar bone. 

"No problem, I like a man who knows what he wants." Hermione moaned 

*Elsewhere*

With a final thrust into her vagina Faye came and spilled over Draco, as he spilled into her. Panting heavily Draco removed himself from Faye and laid next to her. 

"I love you." Draco murmured into her hair holding her close to him 

"I love you too." Faye whispered back.

"Draco, you know I love you and I know you love me, but I need to know their isn't anyone else, like their was with Hermione," Faye questioned, "cause I don't want to get hurt Draco." Tears forming in her eyes 

"What in all the world would make you think that?" Draco asked, hurt and betrayal in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, but Hermione told me about you and how you cheated on her, and even though it was with me I don't know if you've cheated on me with people." Faye's tears sprang from her eyes. 

"Look at," Draco demanded, "I would never and will never hurt you purposely." Draco spoke vehemently 

"Thank you I just needed to know." Faye said smiling brightly. 

"Come on now we should sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Draco stated 

"Why?" Faye questioned 

"Because we're telling your friends what's going on with us." Said Draco smiling passionately at her. 

"OH! DRACO YOU'RE THE BEST!" Faye exclaimed claiming his lips as her own. 

Pulling away slowly Draco cuddled down next to her. 

"I know baby, let's get some sleep ok." Draco murmured. 

Faye just nodded as sleep took over her. 

*Next Day in the Astronomy Tower*

Hermione ad Harry stood in the Astronomy Tower waiting for Faye to come. She wrote a letter to them both saying she needed to talk to them. 

"What in the world could she possibly want? We're gonna be late." Hermione complained. Not wanting to be late for their reservations for dinner. 

"I know babe, but maybe she has something important to tell you, plus we can always eat outside under the stars." Harry told her Leading her to the balcony, over looking the grounds. 

Hermione sighed as she melted into his arms. They heard the door creek open as Faye and another figure appeared. 

"Faye, hey who's you friend?" Hermione greeted turning around to look at her. 

"Hello Hermione, how have you been?" Draco Malfoy walked into the light wrapping his arms around Faye. 


	9. Forgiveness and Welcome Selina

*Author's Note*

I know, I know, I've finally got a new chapter up. Sorry that I've taken so long, but I have been working on my other story. It's an original and well it's taken up a lot of my time. Anyway this new chapter is up I hope you like it. KEEP REVIEWING!

*Last time*

"Hello Hermione, how have you been?" Draco said walking into the light wrapping his arms around Faye.

*Present*

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed

"HIM! FAYE WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! MY BEST FRIEND WITH MY WORST ENEMY!" Screaming loudly. 

"Please Hermione calm yourself before we're found, please. I'll explain everything." Faye begged and pleaded with her. 

"CALM DOWN! FAYE, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! HOW…HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT QUESTION!" Hermione yelled.

" Mione, shhhh baby, it's ok. We'll figure out what the hell this is all about now, won't we?" Harry said holding Hermione in his arms. 

"Yes, we'll explain everything." Faye said, looking back at Draco.

Hermione hissed in anger sitting on the couch next to Harry. 

"Well, get along with it." Hermione snapped.

"Well, Hermione, Faye and I have been together while you and I we're still dating. See when I went home for Christmas last year Faye and her family came to our party and we hit it off. First we started out like you and I did but we evolved from that to where you and I used to be at, and so on and so forth. When I returned home I couldn't forget her, though I was still with you. I explained everything to Faye and we kept it a secret for a while. So then this year when you saw me with Pansy that's how I wanted it to end so we'd never see each other again, but when I saw that Faye was sorted into your house everything went wrong. So we dated in secret, fearing of what would happened, if one you found out and two if the school found out. I, we are truly sorry Mione, for everything we've done to you, please forgive us." Draco pleaded. 

" FORGIVE YOU! NEVER MALFOY! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! Oh and Faye, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COMING BACK TO GRYFFINDOR!" screaming Hermione left the room. Hiding on the stairs waiting to see if Harry would come.

"Draco what am I going to do?" Faye cried into his chest. 

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok," Draco looked over and saw Harry still looking at them, "what are you gonna do Potter? You going to make her cry too?" 

Harry just looked at them, starring at them both with mixed emotions. 

"I'd never do that Draco, I'd never sink so low to hurt a girl like that because I'm not man enough or brave enough to break up with her. Faye, there is a room in the third floor hallway, it's mine you can use it as long as you need. I promise I'll help you get through this. I don't necessarily understand why you love him, but I know he can't be all bad." Harry said walking towards the door. Looking back once more he left walking down the steps, past Hermione without noticing her. She had kept silent and listened further to what Faye and Draco were talking about. 

"For now I think we should leave Hermione alone she is really pissed at us." Draco said. 

"No shit Draco, we've lied to her for about a year and a half. WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE'D BE HAPPY FOR US!" Faye yelled

"YO! DON'T GO YELIING AT ME OK! I HAD A GOOD THING GOING WITH GRANGER BEFORE YOU!" Draco yelled back

Listening Hermione's guilt started to grow, she thought to herself,

"_No, they shouldn't be fighting, yea but Hermione think about it they deserve to be miserable, I mean look what they did to you! True, but still look at them. Ugh I'm so gonna hate myself for this." _

Rushing quickly into the room Hermione shouted,

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

"MIONE!" they yelled together.

"OK NOW SHUT UP! IT'S MY TURN TO TALK SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT AND LISTEN CLOSELY!" Hermione yelled getting red in the face. Draco and Faye sat on the couch and remained quiet. 

"Ok now, I understand that you both love each other, and I understand that you didn't want to hurt me, and well I even understand that no matter how much it hurts me that I'll have to accept that you two are together. So in a way I guess I sort of forgive you, but I'm still pissed. Ok so stop fighting and admit to everyone that you're dating."

Hermione walked out the door calling back, 

"OH AND FAYE YOU'RE ALLOWED BACK IN OUR ROOM!" and then she was gone. 

Faye and Draco admitted to the school they were together and let's say a lot of people were very angry and upset. Only one person accepted them from Slytherin household and that was Draco's old friend Blaise Zambini (spelling?). Blaise was a tall, muscular man and had semi dark dark hair, and had the most piercing glassy blue eyes, a person could melt. He was sometimes ruthless, and cruel, and only like Draco, does he show his true emotions to those who care for him. Draco and Faye though they pulled through with the support of Blaise and Harry. Hermione had forgiven them after a few weeks. 

Now it was finally February and love was in the air. For the Valentines day ball there would be a talent show and Hermione and Faye were both going to sing and Harry and Draco, and a few other boys were planning on doing something too. It was early afternoon on a Saturday and Dumbledore called everyone to the Great Hall for an announcement. 

"Good afternoon students, and thank you all for coming today. I know it's Saturday and I have just received a letter from an old friend of mine, and he'll be sending his daughter to our school and she'll be joining us in about 2 hours. I hope you all will welcome her, now any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

Blaise was sitting with Draco and whispered to him,

"Yea is she hot?" Laughing silently the boys looked up at Dumbledore and saw that he was looking at them.

"You'll find out when she gets here." Dumbledore said peering at them over his glasses. 

Draco and Blaise sat mouths hanging open, looking at Dumbledore in shock and amazement. Over at the Gryffindor table Seamus raised his hand to ask a question. 

"Yes Mr. Finnegan, what is your question?" Asked Dumbledore.

" Well, Sir I think we'd all like to know her name." Seamus asked blushing slightly. 

"Well of course. Her name is Selina, Selina Meyer. Any other questions?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Um, yes Miss. Granger?" Asked Dumbledore.

" Where is she coming from exactly?" Asked Hermione.

" She'll be coming here from America, Pennsylvania actually, but she's traveled every where pretty much." Dumbledore answered. 

At the Gryffindor table there was a murmur between Faye and Hermione on what she'd be like. Harry listened in on what the other guys were saying about her, and what she'd be like. 

"Well, you all may go and enjoy your Saturday please be back here at 2:00 p.m. to welcome Selina." Dumbledore reminded them, as the students all walked out talking about what they were going to do for two hours. 

Draco and Blaise walked up to Harry and the girls. 

"Ok guys what are we going to do for two hours?" Asked Faye

"I could think of a few things." Draco whispered in her ear holding her to his chest.

"DUDE! GET A ROOM!" Blaise hit him upside the head. Draco turned to Blaise, ready to hit him.

"GUYS! Chill ok? We'll find something to do." Hermione said. 

"You know what Mione maybe you and I better go and plan what we're going to do for that talent show" said Faye. 

"Yea, leave the guys and go have some fun." Giggled Hermione.

"Hey what are we supposed to do while you're gone?" Questioned Harry.

"You're big boys you'll find something sweetie." Hermione said kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Let's go Faye." Hermione said 

"Ok, by babes." kissing Draco quickly good bye. 

"Don't I get a good bye?" Said Blaise in mock disappointment. 

"Awe, does Blaise feel left out?" asked Faye in a babyish voice.

"Yea we're sorry Blaisey wasey." cooed Hermione. 

The girls giggled at the look on his face and just gave him a hug and were off. 

"Your girlfriends are bloody weird, hot, but bloody weird." said Blaise shaking his head

"Watch it dude, we aren't afraid to hurt you." Said Draco.

"Chill Draco, jeez, I was kidding, ya know like a joke. As in Hahahaha. Plus I waiting to see what the new girl looks like." smirked Blaise

"You really are a hopeless player aren't you?" asked Harry. 

"Nope just know what I like and when I get tired of it I get ride of it." said Blaise

"Dude you're disgusting." said Draco. 

"Whoa, Draco you were the same way before Faye and sometimes even worse." Said Blaise. 

"Guys, what are we gonna do for the next I don't know hour ad forty minutes?" questioned Harry.

They all just gave blank stares. 

"We could find someone who can play bass for us. I we I'm on drums you and Drake on electric and acoustic guitar we just need a bass dude." Said Blaise. 

"Plus we all can sing. Oh Potter maybe your friend Ron, might like to help. Ya know, plus the girls could hang out with his girl, Lavender Brown, right?" asked Blaise. 

"Yea maybe I'll talk to Ron, and catch up with you guys later." said Harry waving goodbye.

It had been two hours and the girls had almost everything they needed planned out and ready to go. Harry convinced Ron to help out and Lavender was already fitting in with the girls. Everyone was in the Great Hall waiting for Selina to come. 

"Attention students Selina has arrived and has been sorted already so we won't have to wait on that to eat lunch. Now kids I'd like to present an old friend Miss. Selina Meyer." Dumbledore said and the hall became silent, the only thing heard was the sound of chains and music loud music. 

A girl of only sixteen came out on stage in muggle clothing. She wore cut up blue jeans with belts on her sides that crossed over her stomach and butt. Wearing a semi tight black shirt that had written in red letters, "Do you think I'm an angel?", She had on big black boots, and visible tattoos on her stomach and back. Some of Chinese and Japanese symbols which were on her back only two. Then the one on her stomach was of a Phoenix with an S in the middle of it's wing. It danced in the light it looked as it could fly. She had chains running down the sides of her jeans and big hoops in her ears with smaller ones going up. Her belly button was even pierced. She had sun glasses on and head phones on. Her hair was done up into a high pony tail with small strands framing her face. She held tightly a few bags in her hands covered in bracelets and rings. She stopped in front of Dumbledore, removed her head phones and sun glasses, dropped her bags and smile. Her smile was huge and bright. 

"Hey Albus, it's been a long time." Her voice rang out through the halls as she hugged Dumbledore. 

"Ah, yes Selina it has." Dumbledore returned the hug. 

See looked around the room eyeing everyone. See looked to the faculty. 

"MINNIE! Minnie is that you?" looking at Professor McGonagall.

Running to McGonagall she gave her a hug, and for once the old strict teacher smiled and returned it. 

"Oh my God I can't believe you're still here. Oh my God no way! Serverus is that, really you? You look so much more mean then I remember!" Selina cried and went to hug him too. Surprisingly to everyone he didn't yell or pull away. 

"Good to have you back Selina." Said Snape in an almost kind way, almost. 

Selina smiled and moved back, looking down the row she saw Hagrid and Remus, (not sure if I mentioned this before he's back teaching).

"Ahh! HAGRID! COME HERE YOU BIG LUG!" Selina rushed to the other end of the table and jumped into Hagrid's arms. 

"God I missed you Papa Bear." said Selina. 

"Missed ya too, munchkin." said Hagrid hugging her close.

"Remy? That really you?" questioned Selina. 

"Yes Lina, it's me." Remus' voice sounded tired to her ears but his blues eyes shone with happiness. 

"Awe man Remmy!" Selina cried as she hugged him. 

Whispering Selina asked,

"How's Siri doing?" 

"He couldn't be better he's living with Harry and is free of all charges. Why don't you go and sit with your house and get to meet everyone ok, we can talk later." said Remus. 

  
"Ok Remmy, but we got to talk, ok?" Selina asked. 

Remus nodded his head and pushed her forward a bit. 

"Well students, Miss. Meyer's, please begin lunch. Selina your things are already in your room." Dumbledore finished. 

Everyone was still in silence looking at this new and wild girl standing before them, she walked down and went towards Gryffindor. 

"Umm… Hey everyone, is this Gryffindor table still?" Her voice was low and shy. 


	10. Selina and details of the past

Author's Note

Hey everyone , I wanted to thank all those who reviewed for me. I know I haven't put a lot of Ron in. Sorry to all of the people who are Ron fans. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try and add more of Ron. Your reviews and comments are helping a lot and sorry for any miss spellings I have. Now on with the chapter. 

"Ummm, yea it is. Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasely." Said Ron extending a hand out to her. 

"Hey, was^?" Selina responded getting used to the table again. 

"Umm, nothing really." said Ron, unsure of the girl. 

"Oh, hey by any chance are you Arthur and Mollies son are you?" she questioned throwing her bag under her seat and placing her head phones in one of her many pockets. 

"Umm, yea. How do you know my parents?" asked Ron getting freaked out. 

"Well, ya see I knew them, and me and Molly were like really close with a few other girls. She was so funny when we hung out and then Arthur he was a natural riot always asking me about the muggle world when I went away on Holiday. Yup, those were the good old days. I loved hanging out with them, especially the Marau…..Oops, I shouldn't have said that." said Selina blushing brightly. 

"No please go on." Said Hermione

"No really it's cool, just boring old stuff from when I was younger." Laughed Selina nervously. 

" Please tell, us you're the only person that knows these people. I mean you talked to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape like you knew them, as like friends." said Faye 

"Well, ya see I did and do know them as friends." Blushing even darker as Selina spoke. 

"Listen we really want to know about this please, because if you know Remus then you know my parents. " Harry spoke with sternness and hope of finding some answers. 

"Listen I'll explain everything tonight ok. I need to go talk to someone. Plus I have a lot to catch up on. I'll talk wit you all later. Byes." Selina said reaching for her bag and walking to the head table.

"Ok well, she's…" Hermione began. 

"Totally hot." said Blaise as he and Draco sat down. 

"Not what I was going to say, but she's nice little high strung but cool." said Hermione. 

Harry sat watching her as she talked with Remus. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder Hermione was getting worried. 

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked him. 

"No, Mione I'm not. I just met a girl who can tell me about my parents, she knows more about them then I do, more then anyone will or can tell me. I need to know Hermione, I need to know." Harry said, sadness dripping in his voice, his eyes cascaded low and dull. The sparkling orbs of emerald died of color. 

"Listen it'll be ok, I promise." said Hermione. 

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." said Harry getting up and walking away. 

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"No clue, but I'm worried." Hermione said. 

"No problem Hermione, he'll be ok, plus we'll talk to him, won't we guys." said Ron trying to cheer up Hermione. 

It was after dinner, and everyone was in their common rooms and almost everyone was in bed. Only Harry, who had been sitting in the same seat for close to 3 hours, Hermione, who only sat in silence, Faye, who tried to talk and make the scene a little lighter, Ron, who was there to support Harry if he needed it, Draco, who sat with Faye trying to understand, and Blaise, who sat waiting for Selina to arrive. 

"It's almost 8:00 where is she?" asked Ron getting annoyed. 

"I'm right here, I'm sorry I took so long, I was talking with Albus and the others." said Selina coming in slowly walking as she floated. 

"Yea well…" Ron trailed off. 

"No big, now where do you want me to start." she said taking a seat in of the huge plush chairs, her feet curled to her chest in a childish manner. 

"The beginning please." Harry spoke lightly. 

"Well ok. Let's see, when I was first born it was during a time when the Dark Arts ruled over the world, an evil wizard placed a spell over my family, we were to live forever watching as the people we loved or would grow to love die before our eyes." Selina said her eyes brimming with tears.

" What type of cruse did he place on you?" asked Blaise, wanting to knowing anything and everything possible.

"He cursed us to be vampires. I would attend this school and others every year for hundreds of years, but over the years my family drew apart, some from insanity and other because they could take it no more. My mother killed herself after she saw everyone she knew die, her friends and parents, everyone. Only my father and I now survive. It was only until last year was the cure found. I first came to Hogwarts and befriended a very nice person who understood everything I was to face, Minerva. I called her Minnie for short. I also met Albus. They were both extraordinary people and befriended me no questions asked. Later as I grew older I went on to meet people. I spent the next 50 or 60 years traveling going into a different school every year. I was in Salem School, Durmstrang, and countless others. Salem though was my favorite, it's a private school for girls. I was moved back to England and back to Hogwarts in my "fifth year." This was year I met some of the greatest people in the world. They had changed my life in more ways then one." Selina said, tears now had begun to flow from her eyes at the memory. 

"Shh, it's ok. Please continue." said Blaise. 

"I'm sorry, but I loved them all so much. They were and are the greatest people I know and knew. Now, this year would be my greatest for sure. I had met the greatest guys. The Marauders. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and unfortunately Wormtail. They were the greatest men ever. I was "new" and well they accepted me. Mostly Remus, the others were a little cautious of me. Remus though, he trusted me, already knowing what I was. See dark beats and other dark beasts can sense each other. Like I could sense the werewolf in him he could sense then blood of the vampire I once was. I still have my in-human senses, and strength, but I will age now like other humans. Anyway, back to what I was saying, Now Remus and I became quick friends and we trusted each other greatly. I soon became friends with everyone else. I later met Lily, Bella and Caitlyn who was in a way like me. Except she had far stronger powers. I loved those girls we all got along pretty well. Later in the middle of my fifth year here I told them all everything. They still accepted me, and I had found my first love. I wound up dating Remus for about a month, this was during the time he and Bella who started dating in fourth year but broke up over the summer, but I wound up convincing him to go back to her. I loved him a lot, but it wasn't to be and he loved Bella, I knew he did, hell he even called me Bella a few times. So we moved our relationship to an even stronger level be became the big brother I never had. Later on Sirius and I became the best of friend and I had two brothers. Sirius was great, the little player, but he always made me laugh. He was a riot, he'd have the entire common in hysterics to the point where everyone would be crying. He could win every girls heart, all but one. Caitlyn. She hated him. How I didn't understand., the poor man did everything to get her. Then finally he cornered her in the Common Room and questioned her, why, why she hated him. She explained, everything on her powers and what would happen. See if she became to close to someone she powers could override her body. If that person had any strong feelings of any kind she'd be overcome by them and wouldn't be able to control her thoughts and actions. So Lily, myself and Bella helped her, we made her a potion so she could bind her powers until she could control them. Eventually she and Sirius dated for the longest time. Then there was James, god I swear Harry you are almost the spitting image of him. Except he had these eyes, that made you feel dizzy and weak. They would switch color making dizzy patterns. He was a great man and the best of friends. He'd do anything to protect them. I learned everything about them too, and soon became and agimus my self. When we all moved on I still kept in touch with everyone. Remus and Bella were doing great and were going to get married until, Voldermornt came and destroyed it all. He ripped her away. She gave everything to keep Remus alive. Sirius and Caitlyn, loved each other dearly and Caitlyn was pregnant with a baby. She and Sirius too were going to be married, not only because of the child, but they loved each other. Then Lily and James were together and were expecting Harry. Well then Caitlyn's child was born and soon Harry, and they did everything together, they were destined to be betrothed to one another, that was until Sirius was accused of murdering Lily and James and sent to Azkaban. Caitlyn had given up hope when he wasn't pardoned, she went to a muggle family explaining that she was to die and asked them to raise her child and give her their family name. So I lived out and went on, sometimes I went to see Remus, and he and Albus and the others worked hard ever since they started to teach tried to find a potion for me, and my father. They did and just this year I was freed of the curse and spell. So now I'm here to finish my learning." Selina finished everyone starring at her in awe. 

"Wow!" was all Draco could say. 

"Hah, you have to a Malfoy, you look like Luscious." said Selina

Draco looked shocked and horror stricken for being resembled to look like his father. 

"How, old are you really, in human years?" asked Blaise, memorizing everything she said. 

"You know you aren't supposed to ask a women her age, but if you must know, I'm about over 3,000 years." said Selina crossing her arms. 

"Damn girl!" said Blaise and Draco.

They were both met by pillows in there faces. 

"You guys are such jerks!" yelled Hermione and Faye. Harry sat back laughing at them. They had feathers coming out of theirs mouths. Sputtering, trying to get them out. 

"It's… not … funny!" said Draco and Blaise

"We all find it hilarious." said Harry 

Still laughing Selina gasped out,

"So, does anyone have any other questions?" 

"Yea, could you please tell us who or the name of Sirius' child, I mean he hasn't even told Harry, has he?" Hermione asked looking at him. 

"No, he never even mentioned a women named Caitlyn. He did have an old picture once of a women, sure looked beautiful." said Harry 

"Yea, that's Cait alright. Did she have Long semi curled light brown hair? With hazel like eyes?" asked Selina. 

"Yea I think so, her eyes though held so much fear in them." said Harry. 

"Yea, that's Cait, I remember that painting. It was during the summer when me, her and Lily went into the muggle world and we all got paintings down." said Selina.

"Wow Sirius was in love." said Harry

"That's really amazing, I thought he was an all around player." Ron spoke.

"Hehehe, he was, he was the biggest flirt. He flirted with everyone. Even me, Lily and Bella. God I wish you guys could see them. I'm going to have to find some of my old videos for you all." laughed Selina.

"You have videos?" asked Harry in shock.

"Yes I made sure I video taped everything." said Selina

"What's a v- something or other?" asked Blaise with a look of complete confusion on his gorgeous face.

"Haha, you James and Sirius asked the same question. A video is like a rectangular box that records everything you do. Like every event you have it will record it for you." explained Selina uneasily. 

"Oh, ok I guess." said Blaise.

"Sorry for the bad explanation, it's a long time since I've had to explain muggle technology to anyone." said Selina her cheeks going red a little.

"I'll just have Kali look for them, for me. Maybe then I can get my TV to work and we can watch them. You'll find it all hilarious." said Selina

"Seriously I can see my parents when they were my age?" asked Harry tears forming in the sides of his eyes, knowing he might see parents. 

"Yes, Harry, I promise I'll try and find them all I just need to unpack." said Selina.

"Good I can't wait to see them." said Harry 

'Well, time for new videos!" said Selina taking out her video camera

"Smile everyone.!" said Selina

The only thing left to see was Draco, Blaise, Faye and Ron backing away from the camera horror stricken as Harry and Hermione were laughing as Selina chased them with her camera. Harry thought to himself,

__

"It's going to be a long, long year. But maybe it'll be fun. I can hardly wait." 

"Harry," Hermione said shaking his arm slightly, " Harry, Faye and I are going help Selina settle into her room. OK, I'll talk to you later." Her voice rang in his ears but he heard nothing.

"Hmmm, yes of course, Mione. I'll talk to you later see if you can help her find those tapes." said Harry his voice still dazed in his thoughts.

"Ok, are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yea I'll be fine hon, no big I'm just thinking, about all this. I'm going to get Remus and Sirius up here." said Harry looking up at her. 

"Ok, love you." Hermione kissing his cheek.

"Love ya too." said Harry. 

"Ok lovebirds break it up. Let's go Hermione." said Faye 

"Yea Harry come on we have **_THAT_**, thing to work on." said Ron dragging Blaise and Draco with him. 

"Right, away. Girls can ya give me a hand with my bags. I kind of over packed." Selina said struggling with all her bags that appeared.

"WHERE'D THEY COME FROM!" exclaimed Faye

"The house elves probably brought it up." said Ron.

"Hehehe, yea I have a lot of stuff. Sorry but girls could ya give me a hand?" asked Selina

"We'd love to help you Selina." said Blaise excitedly.

"What do you mean **_we_**?" asked Draco.

"Yea Blaise what we?" asked Ron.

"Come on guys we can't eave the girls to take all these things up can we?" said Blaise, with a look like "do you want to ruin my life?" on his face.

"We can't go up the girls steps." said Ron. 

"Oh, I'm not staying in their dormitory. I have my own room, because there might some side affects to the potion and I might go a little crazy if I start to transform again. It shouldn't happen but in case it does, Albus wants to be safe. He's a great guy though." said Selina. 

"See no steps to worry about." said Blaise

"Yea guys come on let's help them maybe we can find those tapes." said Harry jumping up from his seat.

"Remmy, said he'd be up to help and show me where my room was." said Selina.

"Please don't call Remus, Remmy, it's so weird." said Ron 

"Hehehe, sorry I'm so used to it I kind of forgot. Just like the others, Siri and Jamie, accept James got pissed off when I called him that Remus didn't mind cause we dated and Siri found it cute, but James always thought it made him sound like a girl, though it did we all found it funny till Serverus called him that once. Serverus spent about two to three das in the hospital wing because of that and for saying something really, really bad about Lily and Caitlyn. James and I got detentions. We both beat the hell out of him." said Selina with a proud look on her face. 

"Wow, you really beat up Snape?" asked Ron with a smile growing slowly on his face.

"Yup, and so did Lily and Caitlyn once or twice for saying something about me being a vampire." said Selina

"Wait, if you were a vampire how did you go to classes in the day?" asked Faye.

"Well see with the whole sun thing, sure it could've killed me and probably would've if I didn't take a potion and sun on heavy coats of sun block every hour." said Selina. 

"Wow, that's interesting, but let's get this stuff to your room, we all have a lot to do." said Hermione

"OK, no big we just need Remus." said Selina

"You looking for me?" said a low husky type voice. There stood Remus his eyes not as tired and dry as before but lighter and happy. He stood holding a long case that looked like it was holding a musical instrument.

"Hey Remmy, I mean Remus." said Selina

"Hey, how you doing? It's been far to long. I mean I've seen you for about an hour already but still you need to tell me so much. I can't wait till Sirius gets here he'll be happy to see you." said Remus walking over to her and giving her another big hug.

"HELLO ONE AND ALL," a loud voice filled the air radiating off the walls, " see I got a call saying one of the most beautiful women was coming back to Hogwarts and I had to be here to see her, and unless it's Bella, Caitlyn or Lily, I don't know who it is." said Sirius marching through the portrait hole looking around trying to "find" Selina

"AHHHHHHHHH! SIRI! OH MY GOD! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" shouted Selina running over to her long time friend jumping to give him a hug. 

"Well now my dear Selina, you haven't changed a bit, not since the last time I saw you. God I can't believe it you're back! Damn girl do you think the world is ready for you let alone this school again?" asked Sirius placing her gently on the ground.

"Sirius Black you little snake you haven't changed either you little devil. I don't think it's the school that should be worried though." said Selina punching him slightly in the arm.

"Hmm, then who?" Sirius questioned looking down at her. 

"The male population of course! Who else silly?" Selina and Sirius laughed. 

"God it really is good to have you back Lina, it really has been to long." said Sirius.

"I know but, hey I'm back now. By the way Remus what is in that old case anyway?" questioned Selina.

"Ah, thought you might want this back after all, it was one of your greatest possessions in the world." said Remus handing her the box

"You mean you kept it? Really? Oh wow I haven't seen it in years." said Selina opening the case to reveal an old guitar though it looked brand new. 

"Oh Remus, thank you. I've looked every where I completely forgot I'd given it to you." said Selina. 

"Guys can we go now, I really want to fins those videos." said Harry

"Right of course Harry." said Selina. She and everyone else walked out of the portrait carrying at least two to three bags and as Sirius, Remus and Selina talked the others walked behind thinking about their new member.


	11. More on Selina and the Past of the Marau...

It was a few hours later, when everything was unpacked and the videos finally found. So much had to be done. The girls filled Selina in on the talent show and other school events coming up, the guys told her about Qudditch and Remus and Sirius were just glad to have her back.

"Ok people before we get started with the videos, Hermione Faye and Lavender I'll join the talent show no big their, guys I love Qudditch as much as the next person, but I doubt I can join only if there is a position on the team and Siri, Remmy I'm happy to be back I've missed you guys so much. Now what you are about to see might scare you, those for who get sick easily leave now. Right this is after Remus and I broke up and I got him back with Bella. Ok everyone ready?" said Selina setting up the telly.

"Ready." everyone said in unison

Selina slipped in the tape and pressed play. The screen was fuzzy for a few minutes when they saw a face that looked sort of liked Sirius'.

"Sel how do you use this bloody thing!" yelled the figure.

"SIRIUS STOP PUT THAT DOWN YOU CRAZY IDIOT!" yelled someone they could only guess was Selina.

"Sorry, but what's it do?" asked Sirius.

"It's a tape recorder and will record everything. See look." Selina said showing him the footage already recorded.

"Oh wow, that's cool." Sirius said looking over her shoulder.

Blushing lightly, she could only nod.

" YO SEL! LET'S GET GOING GIRL WE HAVE SOME MAJOR SHOPPING TO DO!" yelled a sweet voice.

"ALRIGHT BELL I'M COMING!" Selina yells back.

"Shopping? For what?" asks Sirius

"For clothes and jewelry and stuff like that." said Selina

"Alright Sel. I'll see you later." said Sirius

"Ok, bye." Sel said waving good bye.

Sirius watched as Selina and Bella walked off with Lily.

"Well now Remus I think our friend Padfoot here has a crush on one of Evans friends." said James

"Yes James I think you have a point. Our young friend does have a little crush, on my ex-girlfriend no less." said Remus smirking down at Sirius.

"Oh sod off all of you. I don't like Sel. She and I are friends." said Sirius getting a bit defensive.

"Aw come on Siri Poo you and Sel would be cute together." said James.

"James man if you don't shut up I'll hurt you." said Sirius

"Ha you won't hurt me Sirius, you love me too much." said James

"No James I don't love you I hate you with a burning sensation." said Sirius getting up from the table.

"Ha, you don't mean that now do you ?" James

"Yea Jamie I do." said Sirius.

"Hey boys sorry to interrupt but we had to come back. Bella forgot some stuff and need breakfast." said Lily sitting down in between Remus and James.

"I swear she'd forget her head if it wasn't attached." laughed Selina sitting next to Selina.

"Hey Evans let's go McGonagall needed to talk to us, forgot to tell you this morning." said James grabbing some toast.

"Ugh, god Potter can't a girl eat her breakfast in peace!" exclaimed Lily throwing down her fork following James out of the Great Hall.

Outside of the Great Hall James was a little ahead of Lily.

"How…?" asked Lily

"How what Evans?" replied James stopping in his tracks

"How did you think of something like that." said Lily wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

James chuckled lightly. He turned around and pulled her into the shadows. Pushing her lightly against the wall he kissed her neck.

"I'd find anyway I could be alone with you." He mumbled against her neck.

Lily moaned lightly before saying, "Hmm, what are we going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, does really matter now?" asked James.

The screen went fuzzy again and stopped.

"Hey what happened?" asked Harry

"Well, ya see Sirius and I followed them that day that's why we had it video taped for blackmail later but then things went to far so we ran." said Selina laughing lightly.

"Oh yea I remember that know, it nearly scarred us for life." Sirius laughed.

"I'll show you guys some more later. I promise, but now can we eat." asked Selina holding her stomach as it growled.

"Aw, sorry Sel I need to go I have work to do." said Sirius

"Really? Ah Sirius that sucks. Promise to come back and visit, ok." said Selina giving him a big hug.

"Yea I have a teachers meeting. Sorry Sel." said Remus

"You're both going." Selina questioned pouting.

"Yea I need to owl Bella and go to my staff meeting." said Remus giving her a hug.

"I still don't like it but tell Bella I said hi and tell her I need to talk to her soon." said Selina

"Alright, I'll see you in classes." said Remus as he and Sirius walked out of the common room.

"I still can't believe you dated my godfather and uncle." said Harry

Selina laughed nervously, "Yea, well I knew it wouldn't last with me and Remus cause he still loved Bella. With Sirius I really liked him but he was to much of a womanizer, plus I was supposed to live forever until a few months ago." said Selina.

"Right." said Harry

"Ok uncomfortable silence." said Blaise

"Zambini shut up." said Ron.

"Make me Weasel." said Blaise

"Boys enough!" said Lavender.

"God you guys act like children, let's go girls and get some food." said Faye.

"Ok, let's go Selina." said Hermione

"Thank god! Food, I'm starving." said Selina following the girls out.

"Great it's another Ron." sighed Hermione

"Haha, what can I say I'm a growing girl who loves food." laughed Selina.

Great Hall with Girls

"So Selina, you gonna sing with us for the talent show?" asked Lavender.

"Yea, you play guitar right, we totally need one." said Faye

"Yea, since Hermione here is leaving us to sing a duet with Potter though he's still singing with his friends." said Lavender.

"I am not, I'll still play, just only sing with Harry." said Hermione

"Aw, Mione but you sing the best out of us." complained Faye.

"You guys know that's not true, plus I'll still sing with you guys too if it means that much to you and I can sing with Harry." said Hermione.

"Wow, I'll have to see how good you are." said Selina smirking at Hermione.

"Um… yea sure." Hermione said startled a little.

Selina reached down and picked up her guitar case.

"Come on all you let's see what you've all got shall we?" Selina said getting up smirking at them all.

She got up and walked out of the room carrying the guitar case. Winding up the stairs to an opened doorway and walked in, their was a piano, drums, guitars, and other instruments. Selina walked over to the guitar and placed it in her lap. She looked up at the other girls.

"Ok Hermione you sing or me?" asked Selina playing a few strings on the guitar.

"Sure I'll go, but um.. Can I use the piano?" asked Hermione.

"Use anything you want." said Selina nodding towards the piano.

Hermione walks over towards the piano, and slowly plays a few keys, humming lightly, then her voice comes, soft and low. Almost as if it was the wind.

"I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come,"  
She closes her eyes playing lightly against the keys, singing just as soft,

"When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever  
  
Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone  
  
My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever  
  
Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come"

As she finished her song, she noticed the boys standing their as well. She blushed slightly as Harry just stared at her.

"Hermione… it was… you were…..wow." said Harry walking over to her.

"Thanks Harry." said Hermione blushing darkly.

Selina smiles at them all and looked around.

"Mind if I go next?" asks Selina setting up her guitar.

"Sure, we'd love to hear you play." said Blaise smiling at her.

Selina just smiled and slowly strummed a few cords warming up. Humming softly in almost a non existent voice. She went on to sing low and soft.

"Doctors have come  
from distant cities  
just to see me  
stand over my bed  
disbelieving what they're seeing

they say I must be one of the wonders  
of god's own creation  
and as far as the can see they can offer  
no explanation

newspapers ask  
intimate questions  
what confessions  
they reach into my head  
to steal the glory  
of my story"

She started singing louder playing harder on the guitar.

"they say I must be one of the wonders  
of god's own creation  
and as far as the can see they can offer  
no explanation

I believe  
fate smiled and destiny  
laughed as she came to my cradle  
"know this child will be able"  
laughed as my body she lifted  
"know this child will be gifted  
with love, with patience  
and with faith  
she'll make her way"

people see me  
I'm a challenge  
to your balance  
I'm over your heads  
how I confound you  
and astound you  
to know I must be one of the wonders  
of god's own creation  
and as far as you can see you can offer me  
no explanation

I believe  
fate smiled and destiny  
laughed as she came to my cradle  
"know this child will be able"  
laughed as she came to my mother  
"know this child will not suffer"  
laughed as my body she lifted  
"know this child will be gifted  
with love, with patience  
and with faith  
she'll make her way"

Silently strumming the cords and humming at the end Selina finished.

"Wow Selina that was amazing." said Blaise in amazement.

"Thanks a lot Blaise. So how about it Hermione?" Asked Selina.

"Awesome you're in." Hermione said smiling happily.

Selina smiled but tensed up hearing the door opening, seeing a tall man with bleached blond hair eyes a crystal blue dressed in all black.

"Spike…"


	12. New People and Big Decsions

"Spike…?" my voice quivered.

"Hello pet. Miss me?" his thick British accent filled the room.

"Sel who's he?" asked Harry as he and the rest of the gang surrounded me.

"Oh love you didn't tell them about me, I'm hurt." Spike said moving towards me.

"Spike… what are you doing here?" I asked him moving closer to group.

I felt a force pulling me forward towards him know all to well what he was doing. I fought against him to hold my ground but I was to weak and I flew into his arms.

"Come on now pet, I thought I'd at least get a hello kiss." Spike said his fangs showing as he smiled his mocking smile.

"Spike I left you for a reason…. Now let go !" I hissed at him.

"Aw come now love what did I do to hurt you?" He questioned his eyes still cold as ever.

"YOU TREATED ME LIKE YOU DID DREW AND HARMONY AND THAT SLAYER! YOU LEFT ME OR RATHER CHEATED ON ME WITH A SLAYER! OH NOT TO MENTION THESE!" I yelled moving my sleeve aside where scars donned my body, lifting my pant leg revealing gashes and marks and moving the hair from the back of my neck showing a dagger scar from where he slit me.

"Oh love, I never meant to hurt you." he said walking towards me again.

"Get the hell away from her you Billy Idol wanna be!" yelled Blaise

"Oh wow Sel you move fast, already on the next man you see." said Spike glaring at Blaise.

"Hey Blondie we said back off." said Ron

"Oh come now Selina you have little human people to protect you. I'm insulted." said Spike his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Go away Spike." I spat at him.

"Aw pet. You know I'll be gone for ten minutes and you'll come running." said Spike

"You sound pretty cocky coming from a guy who was already left by this girl for longer then 10 minutes already." said Faye.

Faye hung in the air, her air supply was slowly being cut off as her face turned blue.

"Women like yourself should know how to hold their tongues." said Spike his eyes gone black and his face changed to his vampire form.

"Let her go!" yelled Draco

"Oh do you have feelings for this little wench Mr. Malfoy?" Spike looking at him his lips raised to a smile in amusement.

"I said let her go!" said Draco his eyes flashed at him glaring .

"You know Mr. Malfoy I think I might keep her. She is a pretty little thing and I can't wait to sink my teeth into her." Spike brought Faye down extracting his fangs.

"You'd do well to let her go Spike." said Hermione raising her wand to him.

"Oh come now Miss Granger are you challenging me?" Spike looked at her like she was pathetic and a waste of his time.

"No sir …. We are." Hermione said indicating to Harry, Draco, Lavender, Ron and myself.

"You can live through their magic Spike but can you live through mine?" I asked him.

"Don't push me love I will snap her neck." he said looking down at Faye.

"You do William and you'll have a stake in your heart." A female voice filled the room. Stern and forceful. Before us stood a slender woman with brown hair flaming red streaks holding a crossbow at Spike's heart.

"Ah Hoshiko, my dear woman how are you." said Spike moving to look at her.

"Move you British boy band wanna be and I'll pull the trigger." said the woman identified as Hoshiko.

"Hosh is that you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey Sel what's up? Having fun with ex-boyfriends?" she smirked looking at me.

"Oh yea and yourself?" I smiled. I haven't seen her in so long.

"Yea had a run in with my beloved Angelus so I came here knowing this is where you'd be and I also came to free you from your teenage years." she looked at me.

I saw the others behind me frown with disappointment.

"We can do that later, now Spike you will put Faye down and leave." I said acidly to him.

His face went back to normal and placed Faye on the floor.

"I'll be back my dear and Angelus will as well." he said walking briskly out of the room.

I looked out to Hosh as Draco and the others rushed to Faye's side. It had been so long since I've seen my old friend and heard the promised words to return me to my age so that I may be with the people I love. Part of me yearned for them and a part of me wished to stay.

"So you beat up Angelus, did you?" I asked smirking at her.

"Yea, it was pretty fun." said Hosh laughing quietly.

"Tell me how'd you do it, was it just a regular beating or was it something cool?" I asked with interest. We sat on the floor as she began.

"Well I was training in my gym and I felt a presence with me and spun around and Angelus came out of the shadows. He said he was their to take me back. Of course I told him to fuck off. He laughed at him and tried to grab me. I dodged him and took a fighting stance with my sword. He took one off the wall and took one too. He said he didn't wanna hurt me and I told him it was to late…. Here see for yourself." Hosh said pacing her hand on my head sending her battle with Angelus into my head.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you Hoshiko." a dark haired figure said removing his coat.

"Bull shit, you did and now you will pay." Hosh said her eyes flashing with hatred.

Angelus just smirked and said, "I will hurt you if I must."

"You mean if you can." Hosh hissed.

Angelus charged at her swinging his sword down upon her head. Within a blink of an eye Hosh was behind him hitting him in his legs. Angelus jumped forward spinning around kicking the side of her face. Hosh's hand flew to her face and charged at Angelus' body slicing his stomach. Angelus growled tripping her down leaning over her cutting her cheek. Hosh kicked him in the groin and did a backward roll out of the way jumping and side kicking him in the face. Angelus flew backwards into the wall.

"Get out of my house and never come back." Hosh said walking slowly towards him now holding a stake in her hand.

Angelus turned to the side wiping his mouth looking at the blood standing slowly.

"I will not leave unless you are with me." he growled slapping her so hard she fell to the floor.

Hosh twitched, standing slowly only to be grabbed and have the stake and sword forced from her hands with a dagger to her throat.

"You will be mine, do you understand me." Angelus said tightening his hold on her, extracting his fangs.

"You can bite me all you want Angelus but I will never be yours… ever ." Hosh said spitting at his feet.

Angelus, lost his nerve and bite into her neck sharply. Hosh moaned in pain struggling to get free. Hosh summoned a dagger and jammed it into his stomach and stun kicking him in the head. Knocking him out.

"Never try that again." Hosh said weakly holding her neck as she tied him up in magic, disappearing to the Ministry.

Hosh pulled away from my head as I looked up to her startled.

"Oh god Hosh are you ok?" I said panicked.

"Hey Sel, we're taking Faye to the hospital wing ok?" said Blaise walking up to us.

"Ok see you all later." I said and smiled waving to the others.

"Nice meeting you Hoshiko. Catch you later Sel." said Blaise walking out after the others.

"He likes you, Selina you can't get caught up in a relationship with him… it'll tear Sirius apart." said Hosh looking at me intently.

"How do you even know if he still likes me?" I questioned.

"That man spent almost a year in depression when everyone thought you were dead, and now you're trapped as a teen! It's already pulling him to his limits. He's lost so much Selina… so much. His love , best friends, 12 years of his life, his godson, his daughter that died when you were practically dead, and his freedom and now… you again to your teenage self. What does that tell you." Hosh looked me in my eyes pouring into my very soul showing her words were true.

"Hosh…. I… I… I don't know what to say. I mean… what am I supposed to do?" I asked

"Let me heal you and go back to him….where you belong." said Hosh standing.

Outside the doors Harry, Draco, Ron, & Blaise stood piled on one side as Hermione, Faye, and Lavender stood piled on each other.

"She's going to leave… just like that! We need her here." said Harry.

"Yea I mean she has all that information and can tell us so much plus she knows all about Harry's parents. I mean it's not fair she can't go." said Hermione.

Blaise got down off of the pile and walked back in the room looking at Selina.

"Are you going to go back?" He asked his voice low and sounding depressed.

I couldn't answer as the others came in all looking the same, depressed and hurt. I didn't know what to do… what was their to do.

"Guys…. I…. I.." I sighed and turned away. What was I going to do I was sent here as a teenager for a reason , but then Sirius….and Spike will be coming for me, and Sirius gave his life once before for me. What was I going to do?

Author's Note

Ok hey everybody was ? I need to know what you guys want to happen with Selina and the others. Hosh will be staying around no matter what people choose? Please I could really use your help. J Hehe. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed for me.


End file.
